Strange Comfort
by Ledophole
Summary: An Argument leds to a horrible situation
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Strange Comfort  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z so do not sue me. I would not be able to pay you anyway.   
Warnings: Attempted rape. Not for young kids.  
  
  
It had been a year since Yamacho and Vegita had come to live with Bulma and her family. During that year Yamacho and Vegita and Bulma had had so many fights that Bulma's parents had finally decided that they need a break. As nice as Mrs. Briefs was even she had a breaking a breaking point. The events that led up to her sudden outburst of rage had went something like this:   
  
Bulma had come downstairs to get a cup of coffee. It was only 2:30 in the morning but she had not been able to sleep. Even though she and Yamacho had been going out for the longest they seemed to not communicate as Bulma would have liked them too. Even she believed a relationship should have communication even if it was only yelling. Apparently though Yamacho had not felt the same being that he seemed to go and do everything he wanted to without her consent. She did not want to control his life but she did not want him running over her and doing as he pleased.   
  
Sitting down at the table Bulma began to think. *It is just not fair the way he comes in here at my home any time he wants. He is always asking me for money and never takes me anywhere. Every time he is not able to meet me for a date he always has some lousy excuse. Who the hell does he think he is playing with. I'm Bulma Briefs one of the most wealthiest and most beautiful woman on the earth and some over pumped fag is taking advantage of me. Well not anymore, because tonight I am going to end this, right when he walks in the door.*  
  
Bulma's thoughts were soon distracted because of the loud noises coming from the gravity room. *Damn that vegetable-headed bastard. Always training so he can become a Super-Sayain. Then when he breaks the gravity machine he will come to me not a bit sorry and expect me to fix it. Well not anymore, now he will have to say please before I get up and do anything for him.* At that precise moment there was a loud ka-boom and a lot of commotion. All the water and emergency robots went crazy trying to put out the big flame that had occurred when the gravity room exploded. Need less to say if Bulma had been a Sayain the she would have been at Super-Sayain level 500. That's how mad she was.   
  
Vegita whom had been inside the gravity room when it had exploded had quickly got himself out of the ruble to go find Bulma. He just could not believe his luck. He had finally broken the gravity room at the most inconvenient time for Bulma and he knew it. *She is going to be so mad at me I'm going to have a   
fun time fussing with her after she gets up.* Unbeknownst to Vegita tonight was not going to go according to plan.   
  
After flying to her room to wake her up Vegita was surprised to not find her there. *Where the hell could that woman be?* Upon not finding Bulma in her bedroom he went to the lower part of the house to see if she was in the kitchen. And there he found her. Seeing that she was riled about the gravity room being broke he decided to really get her mad.  
  
"The gravity room is broke woman and I want you to go fix it " Vegita said in his usual arrogant voice.   
"Number one ", Bulma said," my name is Bulma and number two, you are living in my house and I will fix the gravity machine when I am good and ready and number 3 you have to say please first." Bulma turned around to face him, only to turn back around again very quickly. The look on Vegita's face caused her to slightly shake with fear. And when Vegita began to speak she felt as if ice was going down her back.   
"How dare you speak to the Prince of Sayains that way. Don't you know I could just blast you away with a wave of my hand? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Vegita asked her.   
"You do know that, that Prince of Sayains shit is getting old? And I do not care whom the fuck you are. I refuse to even go near the gravity machine until you follow my demands." That last sentence took all the courage Bulma had left to say. But she had said it and inside she felt a whole lot better, which gave her more courage.   
  
After that statement the loudest argument that those two had ever had ensued with more problems to come along the way. :)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs in the upper level of Capsule Corps, Bunny Breifs tried to sleep, but that was becoming more difficult as the yelling downstairs continued. Not only did she have to get up in the morning and cook for a house full of people but she was going to accompany her husband on a very important business trip. They had to leave before 8:30 tommorrw morning and she still would have to get herself dressed. This meant she had to get up around 5:00 tommorrow, just to get everything done, and those two were yelling like they had been inhabited by demons. *Well tonight I am going to stop this foolishness and neither of them is going to do anything about it.* And a very pissed Bunny Briefs got up to put some clothes on.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Bulma and Vegita where argueing, a very drunk and high Yamacho had come in the door. Apparently he came right through the door exactly when Bulma happened to tell Vegita that the reason he hated her was because she was the only female he had ever beeen around and that he got a hard on from teasing her. Well because he was drunk, Yamacho immediately took this the wrong way, and so he started argueing too.  
  
"I always knew you were having sex with him." Yamacho told Bulma accusingly.  
"what the hell are you talking about Yamacho. I have never had sex with Vegita. You are the one who has been taking MY money and spending it on your whores and their needs. So do not start with me. And anyway I wanted to tell you we are breaking up for good. I sick and tired of all the shit you have been pulling on me. I am so much better than you. I do not even know why I have been wasting my time on a lowlife like you. So we are throughly over. This is the last time I want to have to say to you that I do not love you any more. Is that going through your thick, drunken skull?" Bulma had totally forgotten about Vegita standing over there. And when she turned around to finish yelling at him she saw an immense look of shock and approval on his face.   
  
"What are you looking at vegetable-head?" Bulma asked Vegita.  
Before Vegita could answer Yamacho said something tha got everyone riled up again. It was:  
  
"At least someone was finally able to bone ya, even if it was a stupid ass Sayain." After this statement it seemed like time stood still. Bulma turned bright red at the thought of Vegita knowing she was still a virgin. Especially with the fact that she had just critized Vegita about his sex life.  
  
Vegita was so mad about the thought of Yamacho suggesting that he had sex with Bulma that he took the oppurtunity to smash Yamacho throw the wall and fire a semi-big ki blast at him. But in the back of his mind Vegita realized that the thought of having sex with Bulma was quite amusing. And on top of all that he had something new to tease her about. Tha almighty, proud Bulma Briefs was still a virgin. But unbeknowest to the three people downstairs they were all about to be shocked and surprised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs Mrs. Briefs was about to go down when she felt the wall shake. That was the final straw. *I had just planned on talking to Bulma, Vegita and Yamacho. But know that they are tearing apart the house I am going to tear them apart.* And with those thoughts she went downstairs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Bunny got downstairs, she was not shocked to see the hole through her wall. What she was shocked to see was a bloody Yamacho argueing with a blushing Bulma and Vegita. Well blushing or bloody she was finally going to let them have her anger. 12 months of holding back frustration of hearing them fussing was about to come out and no on was going to like the results.   
  
Since no one had seen her come down the steps she realized she was going to have to take drastic steps to get them to listen to her. So at the top of her high-pitched, whiny voice she screamed.  
"BE QUIET."  
  
Everyone was so shocked to hear that scream that they all shut up and looked at Mrs. Breifs face. And with a voice pulsting with anger she said the first words that had ever sounded mean in her whole life;  
" Listen to me each and every on of you, I don't care weither you are my daughter, the Price of Sayains, or my daughters beau, you are going to shut up and listen to me or I will find some way of making you suffer so badly that you will wish you had never met me."  
  
Everyone was so suprised to hear those words coming from Bunny that none of them moved. Not even Vegita. And since they had all gotten quiet Bunny said what she had came down there to say.  
  
"I would like all of you bakas to know that I am ashamed at your behavoir. Only Kami knows why you three have to act so pigheaded. Vegita and Bulma how dare you two start cursing and screaming at this time of night. What the hell is wrong with you two? If you two got along more Vegita might finally reach his goal of Super-Sayain and you Bulma would have less stress in your life. As for you Yamacho you are a disgrace to the meaning of love and I do not want you ever dating or even romancing Bulma. Because as Bunny Breifs being the romantic that I am, if I say you are not a good person to date than you aren't. And as Bulma's mother I will not let you hurt her anymore. And if I ever see you trying to make a move on her again, than I shall personally punish you."   
  
At the end of this statement Bulma and Vegita began to laugh. Bunny sounded like a fake Sailormoon. (AN: I am not knocking Sailormoon. She happens to be the first Japan cartoon I noticed and she has led me to the discovery of other japanamation. But I had to put something funny in this story. It was depressing me.) :) :) :) :) :) :)   
  
Yamacho however was not laughing. In his mind he was thinking of the particular revenge he was going to give to a certain blue-haired lady.  
  
"Now listen to me you guys," Bunny began, "Mr. Briefs and I are going on a very important business meeting tommorrw and right away we going on a month long cruise to Jamaica. While we are gone I do not want my house destroyed. When I get back every one still better be in tack. Yamacho you are allowed to still live here. I can not kick you out. But you, Bulma and Vegita had better not kill each other. Do you three understand that?"  
  
All of the solemnly nodded yes.  
  
"I want to hear you say yes." Bunny shouted.  
  
"Yes ma'am," they all replied at the same time.  
  
"Well than goodnight." And with that she turned and went up the stairs to her bedroom to go back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As soon as she walked away Vegita turned to Bulma and said vehemently,"It is not over yet woman." And flew away.  
  
"I second that!" she yelled after him. And she turned around and began to walk upstairs. But she had forgotten about Yamacho and when someone grabbed her from behind she nearly screamed out.   
  
Just as she was about to make some smart comment, Yamacho said: "This is far from over Bulma and you will be mine." And with that said Yamacho flew away to his room. Bulma wondered what that had been about and wandered to her room for a good nights sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Week Later  
  
The Briefs had been gone for about a week but nothing significant had happened. Bulma had fixed the gravity machine out of sheer boredoom and also because Vegita had threatened her. Bulma had not seen a whole lot of Yamacho since that night when he had whispered something in her ear. She had totally forgotten what he had said, but she seemed to find herself thinking about it as the week wore on.   
  
Bulma was sitting in the attic about 2 weeks after her parents left just thinking. She had not needed to fix the gravity machine in a while because she had upgraded it to a whole new level. While she was thinking a certain figure crept up behing her. She was so deep in thought that she did not realize this until she was grabbed up from behind and her mouth was covered.  
  
"Didn't I tell you it was not over. Now I shall have ny revenge Bulma. You think you like being a virgin well in a little while you are going to not even think about that. You are going to think about how good of a fuck I gave you for your first time." Bulma struggled in Yamacho's grasp but to no benefit. He managed very easily to morph from the attic to the basement. Down there Yamacho had everything set up. The table and the ropes. After cutting off Bulma's circulation of air, Yamacho put her limp body on the table. No he was not going to tie her down. He would like it better when she struggled. This would show her how weak she was and how strong he was.   
  
After a couple of minutes Bulma woke up to find herself on a very soft cushioned table and Yamacho looking down at her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you baka? Let me go."  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that Bulma." And with those words said, Yamacho roughly put his lips over Bulma's. She tried struggling, but her attemps were futile. This only seemed to make Yamacho more turned on than he already was. He brought up both hands to her breast and began to pull on them. He was yanking them very hard and Bulma cried out in pain. He proceded to then rip her shirt off exposing his eyes to her breasts full ampleness.   
  
"Please I beg you Yamacho to stop." Bulma said in a tearstricken voice. She was about ot be raped by a man whom she used to love. She would never get over the lost of dignity as long as she lived if he suceeded in his plans. But he only replied by ripping off her jeans and her underwear. She was now fully naked and extremely vulnareble.   
  
He began to take of his jeans and while they were falling he forced her head to look at his big hardness. And Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside Vegita's sensitive ears picked up the scream heavily. Followed by a loud thud and a moaning sound. He decided to go investigate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamacho had smashed Bulma into the wall when she had screamed. She had groaned in pain and then slowly got to her feet. Why was he doing this to her? She could not speak as he threw her back on the table. He then got on top of her and just when he was about to enter her, blood went all over her face. She thought* so this is how much blood comes out when you lose your virginity.* But the she did not feel a pain between her legs and the weight of him on top of her and so she opened her eyes, and what she saw was a lot of blood.  
  
It seems that Vegita had come just in time to save her and he was now beating the hell out of Yamacho. Even though Bulma was mad as hell she got control of her anger and said:  
  
"Do not kill him Vegita. I am going to call the cops. And if he tries to escape from them than you can kill the bastard."   
  
But Vegita first had something very important to tell Yamacho. "If I ever see you near Bulma I'll personally kill you slowly. I'll pull you apart limb by limb and then leave you in the forest for the wild animals to come and eat your burnt bits and peices." And saying that Vegita looked at Bulma and flew away. Bulma went to go clean up her body and call the cops. She was in no rush because Yamacho could not even move because of the beating he had gotten, and because he was probably to scared to move anyway.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been three days since Bulma had last seen Vegita. She had never gotten to thank him and she really wanted to. She realized that while he was gone she missed him and hoped he would come back soon. She had already told her mother over the phone what had happened. Her mother had been so worried she had wanted to come home right away. But Bulma had assured her she was fine. Now Bulma had to assure herself that she was fine, especially with all the mixed thoughts and feelings running through her head.   
  
If I get enough responses I will right the second part. This is my first fanfic so if it sucked let me know. It will not hurt my feelings. Please be a good, kind person and respond it really means a lot. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)   
  
Or I will be sad.:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own Dragonball Z?   
Warnings: There is slight citrus. There is also cursing. A/U  
  
This is the long awaited sequel to Strange Comfort. I think that maybe the titles should be switched, but oh well. Anyway if you are going to flame try not to curse. It takes away from the meaning of the flame and I do not laugh as much. So on with fic.   
  
Strange Rescue   
  
Why did he have to be so weak? How could she do these sorts of things to him and not even know? She had absolutely no clue she made his pants grow big and poke out. That is part of the reason why he had stopped wearing the spandex. He had not wanted her to know the kind of effect she had on him; and if she ever found out he would never live it down. His pride and dignity were at stake and therefore he would not sacrifice those things for anyone. Not even for the bishoojo, blue-haired woman he was hiding from.  
*No he was not hiding from her; he was just getting temporary relief from her. Yes that was it; he was giving his hormones and penis a rest. That was all nothing else. Yeah right Vegita. If that was true than how come every time he thought of the fact that he had seen her kawii body naked, he got a ridiculously, large, hard on? * EHHH, he had to get her out of his head. She was doing him no good as for as his training; he would never surpass Kakoratt if he could not concentrate on what he was doing.   
All his thoughts were on whether she was doing okay especially after all she had been through. *Why should he care about how she was? He had never cared about anyone else before why should he start now? What was so special about this particular earthling that he felt that made him want to settle down and forget about conquering the earth? * Well whatever the reasons were they now had Vegita thinking and so he decided to go and visit the woman to see how she was and how maybe he could help her.   
He could not believe how easily he was giving into his feelings. But he felt that after such an ordeal maybe she needed someone to talk to. He knew she had called her mom and that Bunny had been worried, and that Bulma had convinced her mom that she was okay, but he had sensed her worry and fret and he knew that she was really scared of being in the house alone. This made him feel all the guiltier that he had not stayed and comforted her. But what did he know about comforting someone? He had never been comforted himself how was he supposed to know how to comfort her? He had to try anyway other wise his tormented soul would never get a rest from all the different feelings in his heart.  
And so with many thoughts in his head Vegita took off toward Bulma's house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma was sitting down in her lab when the knock at the door came. She had been thinking about how she was going to ever go out in public again now that everyone knew what she had been through. All her friends would probably say their condolences and be on their way. And she knew that not one of them would really understand what the fuck she had been through. She really did not any one to comfort her if she knew it was not sincere.   
How she wished that onero Vegita was here. Then she would have someone to take here anger out on and she would not feel so alone. At least when he was here he took away all the pain and anger she would be feeling. She would take that anger out on him and know that he would not mind; in fact he even seemed to welcome it.   
Maybe she needed to go shopping. Yeah that was it; she would call Chi-chi up and ask her to go to the mall with her. Bulma had seen this cute dress at Lord and Taylor's and had been waiting the longest to go and try it on. She could of easily of brought it at any time it was just that there had been no reason to buy the dress.   
It was a goldish-mauve dress that was low cut at the top revealing enough cleavage for men to drool, but also left them a lot of imagination room. It was almost floor length, but it had a split in it that went up to her thigh. That was the kind of dress Bulma loved to buy when she had been dating Yamacho. She had always known that he had wanted to have sex with her, but she had always held back. He had never asked her right and had never been sincere enough about it for her to say yes. His statements for asking her to go to bed with him had always went like this:  
"Hey baby, you ready to lose that stupid thing you call virginity tonight?" or  
"Bulma I want to have sex tonight and since I cannot find anyone else to do it to, you wanna apply?" and if she said no he would say something like:  
"What you think your cunt is too good to ride my dick?" or  
"Have you already whored around and lost your virginity and do not want me to know?"  
He would always end the evening like that and that would totally turn Bulma off. There, of course, had been times when they had almost went all the way, but she had stopped because it just had not felt right to her to just have sex with that hentai just because he wanted her too.   
She had to stop dwelling on the past and move onto the future. And moving on to the future meant her buying that dress. And so with the fierce determination that Bulma has been known for, she got up to go and call Chi-chi.  
  
After arranging to go pick Chi-chi up in about 15 minutes, Bulma went upstairs to change her clothes. She wanted to look nice for the mall, maybe she would meet someone nice there and she could finally get rid of the loneliness that was eating her insides. She put on honey colored capris and a matching tank top with some sandals that had the long laces and tied them around her nicely shaped leg.  
She looked in the mirror and thought to herself* if I see such a beautiful face that any guy would go crazy for, then how come I cannot find anybody willing to love me and ready for a commitment? * Bulma was not being conceited; she was stating the truth. And yet the truth was hurting her.  
But now she was going to the mall and she was not going to let her sorrows hurt her now. She was going to have fun with Chi-chi and she was going to find someone who appreciated her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
At the mall Bulma and Chi-chi were the main attractions. Chi-chi refused everyone because of the fact that she was married to Goku, but Bulma was a free person and she was taking full advantage of it. By the time Bulma got to Lord and Taylor's her pocketbook was stuffed full with numbers from young guys. Bulma was laughing and joking with Chi-chi when she walked into the food court at the mall when she looked across the court to see the cutest guy she had ever seen sitting and laughing with a couple of other guys. But in comparison to the guy she was staring at his friends looked like children.   
"Chi-chi look over there. Do you see the guy right there across the court?"  
"Hai, I see him. Ne, he is very cute. Bulma you cannot possibly be thinking of going up to him could you?"  
"Iie, Chi-chi I am not going to him. He is going to come to me. All I have to do is get him to notice me. And all I want you to do is come with me."  
"Iie, Iie, and Iie, Bulma. I am already seeing someone. And remember his name? It is Goku. Do you remember that? I hope so, because I am happily in love with someone already."  
"Iie, Chi-chi, I am not trying to get you hooked up with anyone, I just want you to come with me so I can have someone to support me. Can you do that without damaging you relationship with Goku?"  
"Yeah I can come with you Bulma. But the only thing I will be able to do is stand there with you."  
"Alright Chi-chi." Bulma and Chi-chi got up to go to McDonalds. It just so happened that McDonalds was right were the guy was sitting and on top of that Bulma LOVED McDonalds, and so she was getting an extra bonus. When Bulma and Chi-chi walked past the guy and his friends their whole conversation stopped. Bulma could see why. She and Cheech looked gorgeous and any guy that did not say so, had a big problem.   
As Bulma and Cheech were standing in the line to get their food, Bulma felt a presence come up behind her. And when she turned around to see who it was she was not shocked to see that it was the cute guy whom she had noticed.   
"Ossu, I could not but notice you as you and your friend here walked by our table. Beauty such as yours should not be alone in a mall, as such there are animals out there who would not mind taking advantage of a beautiful woman such as you and your friend."   
"Thank you for your concern sir. I do not believe I caught your name."  
"A name as lowly as mine should not be mentioned in your wonderful presence."  
Bulma just chuckled. She chuckled at this guy's class and the way she could not believe how she had snagged such a guy. So to keep this conversation going in the best interest, she said:  
"I would love to know your name. You are to bishoonen to be shy around me."  
"My name is Kunzite."  
  
  
Sorry I had to cute it short people but I have a lot of work to do. I know this story is taking a weird twist, but I have tons of ideas for this story. I just do not have the time. The 3rd part will be out soon I promise. Well, I am BEGGING you people to review. It really means a lot. Well, doomo arigatoo gozaimasu for those of you whom rate my story. Let me know if you like the way it is going. Okies, kudos.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

**_ _**

**_Disclaimers- Would I be writing fics if I owned Dragonball Z?_**

**_Warnings- Cursing in Japanese and English. Some body sexual like contact. _**

**_ _**

**_Okay minna, this is the third part to Strange Comfort. I do not understand how this became a continuous story, but it is. So I hope you minna understand the hard work I am going through and appreciate this. Someone asked me if I could not think of a better name or was this a crossover. Well it is a Kunzite crossover into the DBZ world. Just Kunzite though, no Usagi and minna. Hope I do not offend the person putting their review for all to see. And if that person has anything to say about it they can email me. Well with everything said on with the story._**

**_ _**

**_As the guy said his name Bulma thought that his name fit his body structure; and what a body structure he had. He had silver hair that came just to his shoulders, but it was tied back with a rubber band. His eyes were a dull gray, and seemed to have endless depth to them. You could spend a whole day just looking in his eyes alone. _**

**_The rest of his body was very fit, as if he had worked out every day of his life. His muscles rippled through the lose black shirt he had on, and his perfect; round ass was clearly visible through the stylish Tommy Hilfiger jeans he wore. Oh yeah he was just as Bulma had suspected and more. _**

**_"I do not know why you are putting yourself down Mr. Kunzite. You seem to be very handsome yourself and I am surprised that you do not have a lovely woman by your side. That shocks me to no end. You seem like the type of man that would have flocks of women around him."_**

**_"And you Miss Bulma, it is Miss right?"_**

**_"Yes it is."_**

**_"Well I would suspect that you would have a husband or an over protective boyfriend that would be afraid to let you out of the house, for fear that a man may kidnap you and run off."_**

**_"As sad as it seems Mr. Kunzite I do not have a husband of boyfriend. All the guys I have dated so far have been shallow and uncaring and unfaithful."_**

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNFAITHFUL? HOW COULD ANYONE BE UNFAITHFUL TO A KAWII PERSON SUCH AS YOU?????"Kunzite was raising his voice. He seemed truly shocked that Bulma had men that had been unfaithful to her. And when she looked in his eyes she could truly see that he was serious. _**

**_"Mr. Kunzite, please stop screaming. People are starting to look." Bulma was stating the truth. People were looking. Kunzite's friends were staring at him and were getting up to come over and see what is the problem. When they got to the line Kunzite assured them that nothing was wrong and that they could go back and sit down. _**

**_"Uh, Mr. Kunzite, how come your friends seem very protective of you" Chi-chi asked. She was stating a true observation. It seemed that when Kunzite had screamed they had all looked worried and had rushed over to see what was wrong. Bulma and Chi-chi were wondering if Kunzite was gay or very important. _**

**_"Uh, you see Bulma and Chi-chi, I am from America and where I come from I am a very big movie star. I am here because I am shooting a movie. But I was taking a break. Those people you see over there are my bodyguards, but they are also my friends. And could you please stop saying Mr. In front of my name. I should be titling you as something special. Not you me."_**

**_"Oh, I see. Well if you are a big movie star how come you do not have a wife or some thing?"_**

**_"Well I have not find a woman who loves me for me instead of for my money."_**

**_"I have the same problem Kunzite. I am the famous Dr. Briefs daughter and whenever guys want to go out with me the always say I should pay because I am rich or they say how much money does your company make each year and do I get a lot of the profit. It is always the same thing."_**

**_"It seems Bulma that we both have the same problem and I think we need to get together and do something about it. How about we get together and discuss how horrible our relationships have been because we are rich or beautiful."_**

**_"That would be fine. What day would be good for you?"_**

**_"Well, how about Thursday at 6:30?"_**

**_"That would be fine."_**

**_"Well, until we can meet together privately how about you come to my table and sit down with me and my friends? They would not mind and I would be delighted to have my table radiant with beauty such as yours."_**

**_"I would like that very much. But my friend Chi-chi cannot get any advances from your friends. She is already seeing someone and the relationship is very serious. You do not mind telling your friends that for us do you?"_**

**_"For you my dear I would do anything."_**

**_"Thank you Kunzite." As Kunzite went back to the seat, Bulma and Chi-chi looked at each other and leaned against one another. They were still shocked at the cultured and flattering affect this guy had._**

**_"Bulma-chan dear, I think you have landed a winner this time. He is so kind and nice it is hard to believe he is free. You would think he would have some evil witch of a girlfriend taking advantage of him. Just hearing the way he talks makes me wish I were you. You are so lucky. I really hope this relationship works out. You deserve to get a nice guy."_**

**_"Thanks Chi-chi. You are so lucky to have Goku. If I had not known him all my life I probably would have married him. But we were such good friends and I did not want to spoil that. Well we had better get our food and go sit down. I personally do not want to keep Mr. Perfect waiting."_**

**_After getting their food, Bulma and Chi-chi walked to Kunzite's table and sat down. Chairs had been gotten from other tables and were seated around the table. Some of the guards had gone to go sit at other tables. Bulma would find out later that they had left because they had not wanted to displease their boss by flirting with Chi-chi. Or hitting on Bulma. _**

**_Bulma had got a double quarter-pounder with cheese and a super sized fries and drink. Cheech had gotten the big mac super sized and an apple pie. _**

**_"How do you two eat so much and yet you two have amazing figures." Kunzite was right. Bulma and Cheech both had a figure most women would kill for. Cheech and Bulma did not work out though. They thought they had their perfect figures from their running around, always looking for the Dragon balls and helping the Z-team fight evil, bad guys. _**

**_"We don't know, but we always eat like this." Chi-chi said. Bulma happened to think she had started eating more after being around his royal Oji in the ass pain Vegita. It had started to become contagious. Chi-chi had started because even though they were not married she and Goku had been living together for some time._**

**_Living with the Sayains had a catching affect on the way the women used to eat. They now made a lot of food so to not waste anything they ate a lot. But they were blessed because they had the figures of women who exercised everyday of their life. And right now those figures where getting the attraction of one of the most cultured and beautiful men they had ever met. But most of the attention was directed towards Bulma. And she was enjoying every bit of that attention. _**

**_After they had been talking for some time a guard came up to Kunzite and whispered in his ear. Kunzite's happy face changed to that of a distressed person. He turned to Bulma and Chi-chi and told them very sadly with sorrow in his voice that he had to go. _**

**_"Bulma-chan and Chi-chi-chan, I am very distressed to say that I have to go now. It seems that I am late for an acting appointment I have. Well, Bulma-chan I hope to see you soon. Are we still on for Thursday?"_**

**_"Yes we are Kunzite-kun. I would not miss it for the world. Sarabada till then."_**

**_"Sarabada to you to Bulma-chan and Chi-chi-chan."_**

**_"Ja'ne," Bulma and Cheech said at the same time." As Kunzite and his friends left Bulma and Cheech got up and walked to Lord and Taylor's with even more conviction about getting Bulma a nice dress that would make Kunzite flip out of his shoes._**

**_ _**

**_*****************************************************************_**

**_ _**

**_Vegita arrived at Capsule Corps. to find the place empty. Bulma was not there and the place looked hauntedly empty. As Vegita was thinking of going in search of Bulma's ki, she pulled up in her sporty, rainbow pink car and got out with a dreamy-look on her face. _**

**_At first, Vegita just merely whispered her name and then he shouted it. Bulma to him looked too happy to be a victim recovering from a near rape-account.She looked positively happy to him, and that scared him more than it had when he had rushed in that basement room and seen Yamacho trying to force himself on Bulma. _**

**_Vegita had to actually fly in Bulma's face and scream her name for her to realize that he was there. _**

**_"BULMA!!!!!" Vegita screamed. She finally snapped out of her trance to see a worried look in Vegita's eyes, but not in his face. _**

**_"Vegita would you please stop screaming in my ear. I can hear you just fine."_**

**_"Well then why did you not answer me woman?" As Bulma snapped out her trance she noticed something about the latter statement Vegita had said. He had called her Bulma and he had had a worried look in his eyes. This delighted her to no end and did not know why she felt that way._**

**_"Hey Vegita do you know this is the first time you have ever said my name?"_**

**_"I did not say your name woman, you are just imagining things." _**

**_*Was I Vegita, Bulma thought or were you just standing there concerned about me? * Bulma did not know the answer to that question yet but soon she would._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Well minna, I have to go now and pack for vacation. I just wanted to give you guys something to read while I am gone, did not want you people to think I had abandoned you. Saa, I have to go, hope you enjoy the fic. If you do not and flame me make it funny Kudasia. Well, kudos people and review, just for the fun of it. Ja'mata. ^_^_**

**_ _**


	4. Default Chapter Title

Strange Comfort

Disclaimers- is it logically possible that I own Dragonball Z??

Warnings-There might be some slight citrus in this story; I am not sure. There is however going to be some cursing in English and in Japanese.

This is the fourth installment of the fic Strange Comfort. I do not understand how this fic got continued like this, but this is the last part. I am home sick writing this because, while I was on vacation, I ate something and now I am throwing up. Saa, hope you people understand the effort I am putting to get this story done. Well, on with the fic.

It was Thursday night and Bulma was getting ready to go out with Kunzite, and she was very excited. Nothing could deter her happiness now; except for some bad attitude from Vegita. And right now that was the only thing from keeping her truly happy, Vegita's bad attitude. Why that was affecting her she did not know, but it was and she did not like it. His royal oji pain in the ass was storming around the house complaining saying how *Bulma was giving more attention to going out with faggots than to feeding him, and did she know that he cold kill her instantly? * 

She knew they were worthless threats, but she did not understand why she was so concerned with the fact that he was disappointed with her. She could not understand that at all and that was making her upset.

*I am not going to let that konoyaro get me upset anymore. This is a very special night for me and nothing that bastard can say or do is going to make me upset. But if he keeps complaining I am going to make sure I give him some embarrassment before I go. *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As Bulma was putting the finishing touches on her hair, Vegita was thinking of ways to get his mind off of her. Why she was on his mind was another thing that was bothering him and he was pissed about it. Another thing he was pissed about was the fact that he was actually concerned that she was going out with some guy this evening. He knew that he should not care but he could not help it and he was getting very angry because of it. 

Vegita had come back in hope that he could talk to Bulma and maybe find out if she felt the same way about him as he did about her. When he had returned he found out that she had a new person she was gushing over and that person was not he. Ever since that night on Saturday when he had allowed his hard mask to slip Bulma had been blatantly trying to get him to admit that he had said her name. 

He was not going to let her get him to admit it unless she all of a sudden reached past his power level and tried to kill him, even then he would not admit anything. 

Vegita was about to go and start something else with Bulma about her choice of dating guys, but right then she came down the steps; and all his thoughts vanished into thin air. She looked absolutely gorgeous and his groin was starting to feel that effect again. Good thing for him he had started wearing baggy jeans as part of the new fad that was going around or Bulma definitely would have noticed the large bulge in his pants. 

The noticeable piece of her thigh that was showing did not help the fact either, and he was beginning to wish he had stayed in the forest.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As Bulma was walking down the stairs, she started thinking that maybe this was a big mistake that she should not be going out with Kunzite. No, she was going to shake these doubtful thoughts from her head. Mr. Perfect had stepped into her life and she was not going to let him leave without a fight. Not even Vegita was going to stop her. While walking downstairs, Bulma noticed that Vegita was staring at her with that blank look in his eyes again. The baka is hiding something from me she thought and I want to know what it is. 

"Vegita are you okay"

"Of course I am woman, and if I was not it would be none of your business."

"You seem sort of distracted Vegita, is there something wrong with my face?"

Vegita could not answer her. She probably thought she looked horrible from my reaction he thought. She probably does not know that she is one of the most bishoojo things that have ever graced this planet with her birth. How could he ever face himself and live his life if he did not tell her what he thought of her? Just as he was about to open his mouth the doorbell rang.

Both Vegita and Bulma wondered who it was. Bulma thought she was going to meet Kunzite at the restaurant, not him come to her house. Then she remembered that they had not even said what restaurant they were going to be meeting at and so if this was he, Bulma was very happy. Vegita on the other hand was thinking of different ways he could distract Bulma so he could snap this other guy's neck.

No, he would not think that way. Vegita despite other feelings and his cold front really wanted Bulma to be happy, even if it was not with him, though he would not tell her that. No, he would let her think that he hated her and that he could not stand the sight of her. Yes, that would work perfectly. Or at least it would work until he felt he could swallow his pride enough to actually tell her how he felt.

As Vegita was thinking Bulma was slowly walking past him, going to the door. Vegita seemed deep in thought and Bulma did not want to disturb him. Whatever he was thinking about because Vegita was not making any smart comments about her dress or whom she was going out with. Not that she would have listened, but she would have cared and that scared her a lot. Why should she care what Vegita thought of her?

Thinking about Vegita was not going to answer the door so she could meet her future destiny with oji charming, so Bulma moved past Vegita, peeked out the peephole, and opened the door. The figure that stood beyond that door looked as regal as any oji and Bulma almost fainted from shock. She had always been the best at getting and flirting with men, but the sight of Kunzite seemed to make Bulma weak, and that shocked her to no end. 

"Well, goodbye Vegita, I will see you later." Bulma called out. As Bulma looked back at Vegita she could of sworn she saw a hint of jealousy behind those two dark pools of his eyes, but she was not certain. The thought of Vegita jealous was comforting to Bulma for reasons beyond her explaining and at this moment she did not care to explain. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Was that your brother in there?" Kunzite asked Bulma in a very tersely voice. At the sound of his voice Bulma turned around to ask him if he was okay. But she stopped and thought that this was the normal reaction of any guy once he sees that there is some strange man living in there dates house. Or at least she hoped this was a normal reaction. 

"No that is my friend, Vegita. You do not have to worry Kunzite, there is nothing going on between Vegita and me." Bulma almost laughed at the idea of her and Vegita being friends, but then she stopped and actually thought about why she would laugh at an idea like that. Maybe she and Vegita could be friends; it was a possibility.

Saa, right now she was going to stop thinking about Vegita. Why was he always on her mind? Even when she out on a date with a guy that she could she herself marrying she was thinking about that kusottare and she had to stop. 

"Bulma-chan are you okay?" Kunzite's worried words snapped Bulma out of her deep stupor of thinking and made her aware of the fact that Kunzite was holding open the limousine door for her. 

"Hai, I am alright Kunzite-kun. Thank you for holding the door open for me." 

"I should be thanking you for spending your time to let someone like me take out a kawii person such as you." Bulma got into the limo and watched as Capsule Corps got smaller as the drove away. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As they were eating there food at the restaurant, Kunzite and Bulma feel into conversations. They talked about past romances, why these romances had broken up, how far they had actually come in a relationship with people, and whether or not they had had sex already. Bulma while blushing had admitted no; Kunzite had said yes that he had and was that okay with Bulma. She had said yes it was that she had had plenty of boyfriends that had not been virgins. Kunzite had responded by saying:

"You know Bulma-chan that you being a virgin makes you all the more sexually appealing and innocent and naïve to men?" Bulma had blushed at that comment. If being a virgin made her so desirable, than how come she could not find a decent guy to date?

As the clock wore on, Bulma and Kunzite began to realize that they were the only couple sitting down and not dancing. 

"Would you care to dance Bulma-chan?'

"Of course I would Kunzite-kun." As they were dancing many men came and cut in on Bulma and Kunzite's dancing. Some of the men were a little too touchy feelly for Bulma and she began looking for Kunzite. She realized then that she had been separated from him and could not see him above the crowd. As she excused herself from the man she was dancing with she went to go look for Kunzite.

She finally found him sitting at their table with a very angry look on his face. 

"Are you okay Kunzite-kun?"

"Ah, it seems the pretty little flower has returned. I swore I thought you had forgotten all about me." Bulma did not like the tone of Kunzite's voice and she was upset by it. What right did he have to be upset at her? She had been mad at those men for interrupting her dancing with Kunzite. But Kunzite probably did have a right for getting mad. And so for the second time that night Bulma found herself excusing Kunzite's anger.

"I really am sorry Kunzite-kun. I did not mean to get separated from you."

"Bulma-chan I am sorry for getting mad at you, it is just that the sight of those lecherous men with their hands around you made me upset. Shall we go now?"

Bulma thought that there should have been more said about the subject, but before she cold speak she was being taken out of the restaurant with Kunzite pulling her arm.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(It has been six months since Bulma and Kunzite have meet. They have progressed very well along in their relationship. Nothing has been the problem, but the fact that it seems to everyone that Bulma is not the outgoing, young woman she used to be. She has becomes very submissive to Kunzite, but it seems this is only noticeable to everyone but Bulma.)

"Ossu, Goku is Cheech here?"

"Yeah she is Bulma, do you want me to get her for you?"

"Yes that would be nice."

"Ohayoo Bulma. Goku told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I do. Kunzite wants to double date again and since I am sick of double dating with his stuck-up conceited friends, I asked him could I invite you two on a date with us. He said it would e fine so I would like to know if you would come."

"Yes, sure we will come, anything for you Bulma. Hey, Bulma would you like to go to the mall with me to pick out a new dress. I need something new to wear and I think you and me are over due for a girls date out. Do you think you can come?"

"Oh yeah, sure I can come Cheech-chan, I just have to call Kunzite and ask him is it okay. I will call you back in 5 minutes with the answer. Ja'ne till then."

Chi-chi hung up the phone and started to cry. Goku came over and asked her what was wrong. 

"You wanna know what's wrong? What is wrong is that my best friend is totally the slave to some pompous jerk whose face is not even fit to be used to wipe the kuso out of jail mate's butts. He has control over what she wears, does and thinks. He is always monitoring whom she is with and what she does. She used to be so lively and know it is like the only thing she thinks about is pleasing Kunzite. It is so sickening."

"Hai, I understand how you feel Cheech-chan. I wish I could just go and kill that guy. With all my power I could just go and do it now, it is just that I have too much love for Bulma and her wishes that I do not kill him, and that is driving me crazy."

"You know what she is doing now? She is calling him asking him if she can go to the mall. The really, really sad part is that she does not want to admit to herself that what he is doing is wrong. I bet you she would marry that son-of-a-bitch if he asked her to. I am so glad that you are not like him Goku. I cannot wait until we are married. You know Bulma said I was lucky to be dating someone like you. I believe she was right. Now I wish she had someone she was lucky to be dating."

As they were kissing and about to have a little fun playing with no clothes on, the phone rang and Chi-chi went to go an pock it up. On the other side of the phone she heard Bulma's sorrow filled voice as she explained how she forgot she had an appointment to keep and that she had forgotten. Chi-chi knew she was lying and played along just to save Bulma the embarrassment. As they said their goodbyes Chi-chi kept her teeth clenched so as to avoid screaming at Bulma. When they hung up Chi-chi threw the phone at the wall and slumped down on the ground. 

"That fucking onero told her not to go and she got on the phone and lied to me saying how she had forgotten she had a client to interview. She sounded so eager to go with me when I first asked her and now it she has to lie to me so she does not have to tell me that that bastard told her she could not come. Kami, I wish I could kill him."

"I do to Cheech, I do too." Was all Goku could said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  


As Bulma hung up the phone from Chi-chi, she dropped on her bed and sighed. Why had Kunzite decided not to let her go this time? Had she done something wrong this time? Well she hope she could make it up to him, whatever it was. He always looked out for her best interest, and if he said she could not go anywhere it had to be for a good reason. Why she had to ask him where she could go was beyond her reasoning, but she would not ask any questions to the things he told her to do. Kunzite was a good man and she would do anything he told her to, to keep him. 

She had better get ready, or Kunzite would be mad when he came to pick her up. He did not like to be late and she did not want him angry with her. She wanted him to be happy so she could always invite Chi-chi and Goku with them to double date. 

Bulma spent four hours getting herself perfectly dressed for Kunzite. She even got bold and put on a little bit of a dark burgundy lipstick. Her dress was burgundy, low cut, and high slitted and fit to kill. She hoped Kunzite would not mind if she dressed a little revealing tonight. 

It felt good to her that she was wearing one of her own dresses tonight. Kunzite always ordered her going out dresses now, saying that he did not want anyone looking at her in an improper way. She knew Kunzite would not say anything about her dress because they would be in front of company. She was going to Cheech and Goku's house early, so she would definitely not be able to change. She was going to dress her way tonight even if she had to do so slyly. With those words thought, Bulma walked out of the house to her car to drive to their house. 

When Bulma got to Cheech's house she called Kunzite to tell him to come and pick her up there. He had agreed reluctantly that he would and warned her not to change her plans so suddenly anymore, and then he had hung up.

Chi-chi and Goku had decided that tonight they were not going to mention the negative affect Kunzite was having on Bulma. They were however going to watch out to see how he treated her so that later on they could ask her questions. But this was going to be later much later.

When Kunzite came and picked them up he looked at what Bulma had on and his face seemed to instantly be clouded with anger. How dare she come out of their house looking like some tramp! I was right not to let her wear these kinds of clothes. I bet they were in that house having some weird kind of threesome. I refuse to go out to dinner right now with her. This is it; the last straw. We are going home right now.

"Bulma we are going home now. The dinner is off and I want to talk to you. Goodbye Chi-chi and Goku have nice night. I am going outside to wait for you in the car Bulma. Hayuku. And get outside." That was all Kunzite said as he stomped out of the house and went to his limo.

"Are you going to be okay Bulma?"

"Hai, I am. I want you guys to call me in 10 minutes. If I am not home I want you guys to come searching for me. But I am pretty sure nothing is going to happen. Just as a precaution though, do as I say. I will see you guys later. Sarabada." When Bulma walked out the door and they saw her get in the car, Chi-chi murmured to Goku in between her tears:

"What the hell has he done to her?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As they were driving away Kunzite began to scream at Bulma. He hurled insult after insult at her, and he did not stop. And yet while they were driving Bulma said nothing. She just stared out the window. She was doing this until she saw that the car was not headed in the direction of her house. Then she turned around.

"Where are we going Kunzite?"

"I am going to take you to your final resting place Bulma. We can be together and you will always listen to me." Bulma's face turned pale as she thought of what he was saying to her. She started to scream at the driver and tell him to stop. When she finally stopped screaming realizing it was futile she heard Kunzite laughing. 

"What are you laughing about?" she screamed.

"I am laughing at you. Don't you understand that he is a robot? Nothing that happens to you concerns him. Oh, Bulma you are so pretty when you are upset. So damn kawii. You know we never did more than kiss. I do not think that you want to die a virgin do you?" after saying this, Kunzite took out a .45 handgun. He pointed it at Bulma and to her to undress. 

She began to cry and tell him to stop. But he clicked the cock and told her to stop sniveling and do it. She stopped crying and undressed, but she left her underwear and bra on. She knew that rescue was coming soon. They had been driving around for 20 minutes and she knew that Vegita and Goku knew her ki. It was only a matter of seconds before the found her. She just had to stall Kunzite till then. 

Kunzite was about to take of his pants when a hole burst through the top of the limo. The hand quickly grabbed Kunzite and blasted him into nothing. The other hand reached out and pulled Bulma out of the car before blasting it into oblivion.

Expecting to see Goku, Bulma was surprised to find herself in Vegita's arm. For some reason she felt safe there and she snuggled up close to him as he flew her home for 2 reasons: (1) She was cold because she only had her undergarments on and (2) She liked the way his body felt near hers. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Vegita was also enjoying Bulma's warmth and to disguise his feelings told Bulma all the way home how muck of a baka she was for continuing to go out with that guy. Expecting Bulma to disagree he asked her what did she have to say for herself and Bulma said:

"Bulma no baka." Right before she broke down and cried. As Vegita flew her into her room and laid her on the bed he realized he could not let go of her. He could not leave her alone to face her misery as he had done the last time. No this time he would stay and make sure she was okay. 

As Bulma's tears subsided she realized that she was still holding on to Vegita and liking it. And so she started to talk to him; hoping that he would stay and listen and hoping he would understand.

"All my life Vegita I have been told that I was beautiful, and yet I have never found true love. When I met Kunzite I thought that had all changed. That I had actually found some one who loved me, so when he started to control me I just followed along. I did not want to lose him, he seemed like such the right guy for me; and then I realized if he was so right for me than how come I was not happy? You know I was going to break up with him tonight. I know that Chi-chi called and told you what I said. I knew he was going to pull a stunt like this. I know she is going to be pissed that I knew that something like this would happen, but I was sorta of anticipating it. I almost was happy when I thought he was going to shot me. I thought now I will not have to deal with being lonely. But then you know what Vegita, thought about you and I screamed for my life. You probably think I am crazy, but I think I actually like you Vegita."

Both Bulma and Vegita were shocked at this thought. Bulma was shocked that she had actually admitted this stuff to Vegita; and Vegita was shocked to find out that she felt the same way he did. 

"I feel the same way about you woman. I know that I have not always been the nicest person to u, but that was just a cover up of how I felt. You want to know why I stopped wearing my uniform? It was because you had such an effect on me that I wanted you very badly. I wanted to make love to you like nothing you had ever felt before. I do not know whether you still want me after me telling you something like this, but this was not easy for me to say and I do not want you to tell anyone else about his."

"Vegita yes I still want you. I will not tell anyone else about his conversation." Bulma knew that it had taken Vegita a lot of Courage to say what he had said, and she knew that he would probably never express his feelings as openly to her again. She was going to use this to her full advantage. Bulma realized that she wanted Vegita to be her first lover and that she would not regret it if they feel in love. 

"Vegita, I want you to be my first lover. I hope you really love ma and you want this as much as I do."

"Woman you have no idea, how long I have been waiting to her those words." Saying that Vegita began to show Bulma how much he really loved her.

* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Later on that night while Vegita was resting Bulma, was thinking of how stupid she had been not to realize that Vegita had loved her. All those times she had been blind to the signals. Well now she was not blind anymore and she was relishing in the dark about how good it felt to finally find the love of her life. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Vegita although he appeared sleep was thinking about that time when he had come from the woods and found Bulma with that lovesick look in her eyes. He had been scared all right, scared that he had lost her to anther and that he was to late. Hai, he had been more terrified than when he had saved her from Yamacho. Now he had nothing to fear, they were bonded for life and nothing could come between them. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well, minna, I hope you all like the end to this fic. I know some people were expecting a different end, but always expect the unexpected from me. Hope you all enjoy and please review. Saa, Kudos minna. _


End file.
